Family Secrets
by shikakibayaoi123
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru's sisters from England come to live in Konoha? Why didnt Shikaku tell anyone about his daughters until now? Quite alot of pairings. only two main pairings so far.. KibaXOC and GaaraXOC Rated T For Safety.


It was an early Friday afternoon somewhere in England and a young girl around the age of 14 was walking home from school with her friend Emily talking about what had happened at school when she got a call form her mum.

"Uh-oh *sigh* here goes" she mumbled answering the call

"Magenta we need you to get home as soon as you can it's important," her mother said

"Well can Emily come over then?" Magenta asked hopefully

"Is she with you? It concerns her too so obviously" her mother answered quickly then hung up

"What was that about?" Emily asked curiously. Magenta was just staring at her phone

"I'm not sure?" she answered confused.

"Well then lets find out" Emily started running in the direction of Magenta's house.

_What was so important? And why does it concern Emily? _Magenta thought to herself

-----------

When they got to Magenta's house they rushed in in case they'd missed anything, Magenta's mum was sitting on the couch staring at the phone as if she expected it to blow up.

"Mum?" Magenta said quietly edging towards her mother, "What's wrong?" her mum looked up at her and smiled weakly

"I just got a call," she answered hesitantly Magenta knew straight away something was going on that would probably change her life forever

"W-who was it from Mrs. Saunders?" Emily asked shyly. _Why was Emily so shy? She's never this shy what's wrong with her? _

"Well I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you," Magenta's mum answered

"you two are half sisters who have the same father" Magenta and Emily just stood there speechless it was Emily who broke the silence "So...w-was it our father who called you?"

"Yes, he wants you both to go live with him in Konoha," she tried to smile sweetly but it didn't work. Magenta was still in shock first she found out one of her best friend was her sister second her real father had made contact and thirdly the most shocking...she was moving!!

------------

In Konoha a young boy also around 14 was walking home from cloud watching with his friends Kiba and Chouji, when as if on cue a very annoying blonde girl walked up to them with a grin planted on her face.

"Hey Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji" the blonde girl said surprising the boys with her soft and gentle tone.

"What are you after?" Kiba said narrowing his eyes

"Yeah why you acting so friendly Ino?" Chouji added

"Aww c'mon guy's I'm just happy to see you that's all" Ino answered slyly

"What a drag..." Shikamaru responded looking up at the sky not noticing Ino sneakily wrapping her arms around his neck making Kiba and Chouji gasp at her actions, when Shikamaru looked down at Ino hugging him he just sighed mumbling "Troublesome...What did you want again Ino?"

"Oh umm..." She looked as if trying to remember something

"OH YEAH!! I remember now your dad asked me to find you because your sisters from England are here" She smiled sweetly in reply. Kiba looked confused

"Hey Shikamaru why didn't you tell use you had sisters?" Shikamaru looked at him bored and replied, "Because I only found out this morning" Chouji still looked confused, if not more,

"Have you ever met them?" Shikamaru glanced sideways

"Nope, well I better get going if their here already" He started to walk off but realised Ino was still gripping onto him

"Ino, you can let go of me now" Ino released him and smiled

"I'm coming with you silly" Shikamaru looked down at her and lazily raised an eyebrow

"Why?" he asked simply, Ino just looked at him innocently "Because your dad invited me round, so I can show them around instead of them being stuck with a load of boys" Kiba looked at Ino then at Shikamaru who was obviously admitting defeat

"Can we come too then? I'm interested at what a sister of Shikamaru would look like" and it turned out all of them were going to Shikamaru's house to finally see what his two long lost sisters were like.

----------------

When they got off the plane Magenta and Emily didn't know what to expect so they looked around obviously exhausted from the journey.

"What do you think he's like?" Emily asked Magenta eagerly

"I don't know but apparently we have a brother aswell"

"W-we do? How do you know that?" Magenta was looking around when she saw it a sign with her's and Emily's name on Emily didn't know what had got into her and started waving her hand infront of her trance like sister who just raised her hand and pointed at a tall dark haired man Emily followed her point and figured that the man must be their father, grabbing Magenta's arm she walked over to the man.

"Ummm excuse us but are you" she grasped a piece of paper from her pocket and read out the name

"Shikaku Nara?" the man smiled and nodded

"you must be Emily and Magenta right?" his English was very fluent he noticed the shock on Emily's face and laughed slightly

"Don't worry English is spoken very fluently here so you should be able to talk to anyone" Magenta was still in shock at finally meeting her father, Emily started to shake her softly,

"Magenta snap out of it!"

"Huh?" was her intelligent answer

"I'm just tired that all Ems" Shikaku smiled

"Well then lets get you home Yoshimo is really exited to be meeting you and I'm sure Ino's caught up with Shikamaru by now to tell him your finally here.

"Who's Ino? Who's Shikamaru?" Emily quickly asked while packing her suitcase into the boot of the car like Magenta was.

"Ino's one of my friends daughters I asked her to come over so you won't have around with guy's all the time but if I know Shikamaru he won't be alone Kiba and Chouji will probably be with them. And Shikamaru, is your brother"

----------------------

When they got to the house they hauled their cases into the front room and they sat down on the couch Emily was about to get up when Magenta fell asleep resting her head on Emily's lap as if daring her to try and get up Emily didn't bother moving instead she shifted her sleeping sister so they were lying next to each other and she too closed her eyes after saying

"sweet dreams" and fell asleep with Magenta's head now resting against her shoulder.

-----------------------

"Mum? Dad?" Shikamaru said entering the house his mother quickly shushed him

"Shhhh...They've been on a long journey Shikamaru they need to rest" Shikamaru momentarily forgot what she meant and looked confused.

"Hey Mrs. Nara" Kiba said smiling wildly

"Oh hello Kiba, Chouji, Ino" Yoshimo replied quietly

"Can I go see them Mrs. Nara?" Ino asked Yoshimo politely "Ofcourse you can Ino" Yoshimo answered sweetly

"They will be hanging around with you alot afterall" Kiba smirked and was about to walk into the front room when Yoshimo pulled him back

"Shoes Kiba"

"Heh...I guess I was just exited in meeting Shikamaru's sisters" he quickly slid his shoes off and continued into the front room after Ino

"Yeah right he just wants to see them sleeping" Chouji commented smiling. Shikamaru then followed Yoshimo into the front room. Shikamaru nearly fainted when he saw the two girls lying together on the couch he never thought that his sisters would be so attractive, Kiba was kneeling down next to them staring at them then he looked up at Ino

"They smell really nice" everyone stared at him in disbelief he noticed that and rubbed the back of his head with his hand embarrassed.

---------------------

Magenta thought she heard talking around her she opened her eye's blinked twice then noticed a boy staring curiously at her

"Hey I'm Kiba nice to meet you," the boy said,

"I'm Magenta," she muttered quietly he grinned and she sat up noticing other people around her, Magenta also noticed that Emily wasn't next to her anymore as soon as she'd sat up the boy called Kiba sat next to her still grinning

"Kiba cut it out or go home" A boy sitting in the other couch said "B-but Shikamaru I'm not doing anything wrong" Kiba slyly said back to the boy called Shikamaru,

"Then stop trying to put your hand around my sister's waist" Shikamaru said back even slyer Magenta looked down at her waist and sure enough Kiba's arm was there when Magenta looked up again Emily was right infront of her

"C'mon I gotta show you something" and with that she dragged her sister away from Kiba and into the hallway

"What is it?" Magenta said when Emily showed her the locket "Open it and find out" Emily passed Magenta the locket inside was a note Magenta read it out:

"_My dearest daughters Emily and Magenta_

_If you are reading this, you are finally with your father_

_I want you to know that I always loved you and cared for you _

_The best I could. My time left in this world is starting to come to an end and I'm upset I'll never be able to watch you grow up so I'm leaving you in the care of my sister's hoping you'll meet someday and become the closest friends until you find out the secret of your birth keeping your friendship and becoming the best sisters this world has ever seen I love you_

_Mum x"_

Magenta was crying soundlessly after reading their mothers note "So they lied to us again by saying we were only half sisters, why?" Emily closed her eyes and hugged her sister close

"I don't know why but they shouldn't have kept us so close together but so far away" Emily was also crying now and buried her head in Magenta's shoulder not noticing their brother Shikamaru come up next to them and pull them both into a giant hug they were too lost in the moment to care who it was who was hugging them aslong as they were close to each other that's all that mattered.

--------------

The next day Emily and Magenta decided to go with Shikamaru to watch clouds

"Wow, this is so relaxing I've never done this before" Magenta said breathing in the spring air

"Really? Why not?" Shikamaru replied curiously

"Well we lived in a big town there were hills but they weren't grassy hills like this one so you couldn't really do stuff like this" Emily answered

"Anyway since we're here why don't we sleep for abit" she added

"that's just what I was thinking" Magenta and Shikamaru replied in perfect unison making Emily laugh

"Yep, we're deffinatly related" when they finished laughing the all laid back and watched the clouds until the drifted off to sleep, Magenta was the last to fall asleep because she kept getting the feeling the bush about 5 metres to her right was watching her.

_I must be crazy! Bushes can't watch people! _She thought to herself and finally fell asleep.

-----------------

Kiba sighed in relief when Magenta stopped staring at the bush he was hiding in.

"Finally" he said to himself he breathed out, got up, slowly walked over to the sleeping figure of Magenta, and leant over her.

_Why am I so attracted to her? If this goes badly and Shikamaru find's out what I'm about to do he'll kill me for sure! But I have to try! _Kiba thought to himself then silently lowered his face until his lips were only just above Magenta's he closed his eyes and...

"KIBA!" Kiba opened his eye's in an instant but so did Magenta, Emily and to Kiba's fear, Shikamaru. Kiba was still only milometers away from Magenta, She opened her eye's wide in shock as he closed the gap and kissed her passionately, Magenta could feel herself blush a dark shade of red. Shikamaru had looked around to find out who had shouted and wasn't surprised when Ino walked up to them glaring, Shikamaru just realising something looked at where she was glaring, there was Kiba above his sister kissing her!

_What is he doing! I'll kill him! How dare he kiss my sister! She hasn't even been here a week yet!_

"KIBA! GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER!" Shikamaru shouted anger swelling in the pit of his stomach; Kiba looked up without breaking the kiss, grinned, and then rolled away from Shikamaru taking Magenta with him. Emily was delirious and fell back asleep mumbling something along the lines of

"Just let them be together" Shikamaru glared at his sleeping sister then back at Kiba who was now lying on top of his other sister and it looked like he was....

_Is he biting her NECK?!? OMG! He is so dead! _Shikamaru thought but at that moment, Neji came up behind Kiba and pulled him off.

_Phew! Thanks Neji._ However, Shikamaru's relief was short lived as Neji swooped down and kissed Magenta full on!

_What the hell is going on?_ Shikamaru thought and just as he hoped, it wouldn't get worse that bloody Sasuke dude has to pull Neji off Magenta thinking it was a innocent girl none of us knew, how wrong he was, and then saw her eye's sparkle or whatever and bloody shoved his tongue down her throat!

_That's it how many more guys want to snog my sister?_ Shikamaru thought angrily as he shoved Sasuke off Magenta, Sasuke just stared at Shikamaru then smirked and said

"Wait your turn Shikamaru" That comment sent Shikamaru way above furious.

"What did you just say to me Sasuke?" Shikamaru said voice tingling with rage,

"Oh I'm sorry, I said 'Wait your turn' or are you really that impatient" Sasuke answered menacingly

"Oh no I just don't really want any of you snogging my sister"

Sasuke backed away from Magenta gasping

"S-s-sister?" Shikamaru nodded then helped Magenta to her feet and noticed her eye's were a stunning orange instead of her usually hazelnut brown Shikamaru suddenly looked away from her and glared at the three guy's who had kissed her and said slowly but clearly in a way which made them shake with fear, even Sasuke,

"If any of you touch any part of my sister's body in an inappropriate way you'll have to get out the hospital before even thinking of doing it again is that clear?" They all nodded their heads quickly then heard a small and chilling laugh coming from behind Shikamaru, who froze to the spot and urged out one word in little more then a gasp

"Temari..."

[To Be Continued]

Temari laughed at the way Shikamaru said her name in fear

"Heh, it's been a while Shikamaru" she said with a hint of malice in her voice which made Shikamaru shiver

"W-why are you back Temari?" Shikamaru said in little more than a whisper, Kiba as if in a trance stood and went over to Magenta once again,

_No way! Not again, who does he think he is? _Shikamaru thought and turned around and saw in horror that Kankuro was standing behind Magenta his arms wrapped around her waist and biting her neck! Suddenly Kiba was there a look of pure rage on his face, and silently said something to Kankuro who immediately let go of Magenta, who was caught by Kiba, then ran over to Shikamaru fell to his knees and

"Shikamaru I'm so so so so sorry I didn't know I'm sorry I really am" Shikamaru just stood there in shock and looked up at Temari who was staring at her brother in shock

"Where's Gaara?" Shikamaru asked confused Temari looked at him scared

"What did Kiba say to Kankuro? And Gaara's in the village looking for Hinata" At that Neji jumped to his feet and ran towards the village Sasuke casually got to his feet and walked away after smirking at Shikamaru and saying

"Tell your sister to meet me later for some fun" before Shikamaru could react Kiba had pounced on Sasuke and punched him in the stomach twice

"TAKE THAT BACK!!" Kiba shouted Shikamaru just stood there shaking Temari saw this and asked him

"Is she really your sister?"

"Yeah," was all Shikamaru could say in reply before Temari jumped over to Kiba and Sasuke and pulled Kiba off Sasuke "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! TEMARI LET ME GO!" Kiba shouted in Temari's ear

"He's not worth the effort Kiba" She answered quietly.

------------------------------

Emily woke up and screamed causing everyone to look at her but they hadn't seen what she had, with her scream Magenta quickly rushed over to her sat behind her and covered her eyes

"It's ok Emily it's me don't worry they wont get you now" Magenta said trying to calm her sister down

"I-it was so real, like we was there again" Emily replied her voice shaky and Magenta realised that she was crying she turned Emily around and wiped her eyes with her thumb then pulled her into a hug

"S-Shikamaru? Where's Shikamaru?" Emily asked Magenta turned looking around for Shikamaru and found him talking to Kiba near the edge of the hill Temari saw Magenta look towards Shikamaru and Kiba and went over to Magenta and Emily

"Hey, do you want me to get Shikamaru for you?" She asked Magenta, Magenta looked up at her and nodded

"Thanks" Magenta said in a whisper as Temari ran towards Shikamaru and Kiba

"Don't worry," Magenta said softly to Emily

"He's coming, I promise" Emily just lay in her sister's arms shaking uncontrollably. Temari got to Shikamaru and Kiba panting

"Shi...ka...ma...ru!" she said through breaths

"Temari? What's wrong?" Shikamaru answered annoyed

"Y-your sisters want you," She said pointing towards Magenta and Emily who were shaking so much Shikamaru could see from where he was stood. He started running towards them the annoyance in his eyes changing to worry; he fell to the floor next to them and dragged them into a huge hug

"What's wrong?" He said softly Magenta mumbled something under her breath that sounded like

"Vampires".

_Vampires? _Shikamaru thought he noticed a shadow behind him and turned to see Kiba, Temari and Kankuro standing behind them

"What's wrong with them?" Kiba asked concerned Shikamaru just said what his sister had

"Vampires" unfortunately, when he said that both his sisters screamed and tried pulling away from him and succeeded, getting up and backing away from Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari and Kankuro, Emily mumbled something

"T-they found us again," she grasped onto her sisters wrist and turned pulling them both away from the group stood in shock at being called vampires!

------------------------

Magenta and Emily were running through the village when they saw a ramen shop, they'd never seen one before so stopped and went inside,

"Wow," Emily said when they entered, their stomachs growled

"Heh, well we might aswell order something, two bowls of Ramen please" She said to the shop owner who smiled

"Coming right up" when they got their ramen they started eating as fast as they could

"WOW, so tasty, another two bowls please sir"

"Heh, sure thing, and y'know you two remind me of Naruto" Magenta and Emily looked at each other

"Who's Naruto?" they said together

"You don't know Naruto?" the shopkeeper asked confused

"No, we only got here yesterday" the shop keepers eye's widened "Then you must be Shikaku's daughters right?" Magenta and Emily smiled and nodded

"Yeah," at that moment a boy around their age burst into the shop saying

"Ha! Silly Shikamaru running around like a mad man looking for two girls who he says are his sisters and Kiba running around with him ahaha how stupid! And Kankuro and Temari with them hahaha. Anyway hit me with the Ramen" The shopkeeper passed the boy a bowl of Ramen

"You got it Naruto"

_That's Naruto? _Magenta and Emily thought at the same time. Naruto stopped eating when he noticed two girls staring at him,

_Wow! Their pretty, they look like they've been crying though HEY wait a sec they look exactly how Kiba and Shikamaru described the girls they were looking for! Could they be...SHIKAMARU'S SISTERS!_

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and you're really pretty" Naruto shouted pointing at Emily and Magenta, who looked shocked at the outburst, then Magenta groaned and looked at Emily

"Not this again, we only just got away from Kiba! C'mon before he figures out we're Shika-"

"You're Shikamaru's sisters aren't you?" Said Naruto who had come up behind Magenta, who jumped out her seat grabbed her sister's arm and ran out of the Ramen shop, straight into Kiba who was walking in and their lips met once again, their eyes widened in shock and they jumped back hands to their lips,

"Oh...Errrm hey Magenta" Kiba said blushing.

_He's_ _blushing. I made a boy blush? _Magenta thought before noticing an angry looking Shikamaru behind the blushing Kiba

"Umm...yeah hey Kiba" Magenta lowered her head before talking to Shikamaru

"Sorry for running away like that Shika we just freak out at that word" Shikamaru blushed at the nickname from his sister

"Oh, I-it's ok we were just worried about you that's all c'mon let's go home, sorry Kiba but we'll see you at school tomorrow ok?" Kiba nodded and walked off winking at Magenta as he walked past her making her blush.

----------------

"Mum! Dad! We're back," Shikamaru said when they walked through the door, they were soaked because right after Kiba left it had started pouring down with rain, unfortunately Magenta and Emily had decided to wear white shirts that day so now Shikamaru was finding the only reason not to look at his sisters chest was that they WERE his sisters, Yoshimo glanced at them from the kitchen then seeing their transparent shirts rushed over and made them go straight upstairs and have a nice hot shower conveniently they had a very large house with three bathrooms, so they didn't have to wait for the other to finish, when Emily walked out the bathroom wrapped in her towel she accidentally bumped into someone, thinking it was Shikamaru she immediately started to have a go at the boy

"Shikamaru why are you just standing in the hallway you idiot" looking up she saw it wasn't Shikamaru but a boy with red hair and a tattoo on his head

"Oh, umm... sorry, I thought you were my brother" the boy looked at her then said

"Well I'm Gaara you already met my brother and sister, Shikamaru invited us over for dinner, I'm guessing he didn't tell you?" He offered her his hand and helped her up,

"Thanks" she mumbled before realising she was only wearing a towel and blushed deep crimson turning away,

_Omg! He's so hot! And I'm just standing here in a towel! I need to find Magenta!!_ Emily thought to herself then quickly waved goodbye to Gaara and walked down the hallway to hers and Magenta's bedroom, not bothering to knock, she opened the door and gasped in shock, it was full of girl's a few she'd met some she didn't know.

The girls looked up at her from what they were doing, helping Magenta get dressed up, when Ino, Temari and a girl with short blue-ish hair dragged her into the room and started fussing over her.

--------------------

In Shikamaru's room the boy's were still getting dressed up when Gaara walked in and nodded

"Their all in your sisters' room" he said unnaturally excited to Shikamaru. Kiba looked up from buttoning his shirt and simply asked,

"Who's here anyway? Girls I mean?" Shikamaru sat down on the edge of his bed so did Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Kankuro, Rock Lee, Shino and Chouji,

"Well there are Ino, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Chikako, Magenta and Emily" Shino looked around

"So ten of us and eight of them? How are we gunna decide who is taking who? Because two of us are gunna have to pretend to be gay!" at that, Kiba jumped shouting

"I'm taking Magenta!" Gaara was next

"I'll take Emily, anyone got a problem with that?" everyone else shook their heads, Shikamaru talked next

"I don't know who I should go with out of Ino or Temari, who do you guys think?" Kiba slyly commented on Shikamaru's problem by saying,

"You could always be one of the gays?" everyone laughed at this until Sasuke spoke

"No, me and Naruto will be the gays," Sasuke looked at Naruto "Unless you have a problem with that? No, good" The guys argued until they came to a decision:

Shikamaru – Temari

Kiba – Magenta

Gaara – Emily

Shino – Hinata

Neji – Tenten

Chouji – Ino

Kankuro – Chikako

Rock Lee - Sakura

Sasuke – Naruto

[To Be Continued]

"Hey, watch where you're putting those pins Ino!" Magenta said a hint of pain in her voice, Ino stopped

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Magenta forgave her Emily was still confused

"So, what are we doing again?" Hinata smiled at her

"Well, your new to Konoha so all the people you will probably hang around with are having a party, the only thing we don't know is who we'll be partnered with because the guys are picking the partners this year," Emily nodded slightly then asked Temari

"Gaara's your brother right?" Temari looked up in surprise

"Huh, Oh yeah, Gaara and Kankuro are my little brothers," Magenta smirked at her sister

"So, Ems you got your eye on Gaara?" Emily looked away blushing

"You have haven't you?"

"Just a little," at that the rest of the girls wolf whistled

-----------------

Kiba who had extra sensitive hearing had heard the wolf whistle from across the hall even though all the other guys were talking about who they were going to the party with,

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked, they looked up at him confused

"Hear what?" Chouji answered,

"That whistle" Kiba said annoyed that he was the only one who heard it

"Shikamaru where are you going" Neji asked slyly

"Huh, oh right the girls probably want to know who their partners are and I told Ino I'd tell her when we finished sorting it out" Shikamaru replied while walking out the door, he then went up to Magenta and Emily's room with the piece of paper with the pairs in his hand and knocked on the door, he heard the noise from the door go quiet then heard Sakura shout

"Who is it?" Shikamaru sighed and answered his name; Sakura opened the door a crack and popped her head round

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru suddenly realised that Sakura was hiding behind the door because she wasn't dressed yet. He handed her the sheet of paper blushing then turned and walked away.

--------------------

"OMG! They put me with Chouji!" Ino screamed, Sakura screamed just as load when she saw who she was partnered with,

"NO WAY!! I'M WITH ROCK LEE!" Ino and Sakura grabbed each other and fell to the floor shaking, Magenta picked up the paper and her eyes widened with shock, Hinata rested her head on Magenta's shoulder to see the sheet of paper

"Wow, Magenta your partnered with Kiba, and Emily your partnered with Gaara," Emily blushed dark red. Temari walked over

"What about me who am I with?" _I hope it's Shikamaru_ she thought to herself.

"You're with Shikamaru, Temari," Temari blushed pink,

"R-really?" the girls stared at her shocked that she was blushing. Hinata looked at the paper again and told everyone their partners

"Oh and Naruto is paired with Sasuke," at that Ino and Sakura fainted.

-------------------

At the party the guy's were all sitting down when the girls came in Kiba immediately jumped up and landed infront of Magenta on one knee, Kankuro was about to roll his eyes when he realised Gaara had done the same to Emily. Magenta and Emily blushed and nearly fell over

"Hey, Kiba you look really handsome tonight," Kiba smirked "Thanks, you look, ravishing," At that comment Kiba noticed Shikamaru's eye twitch then led Magenta off to dance, Emily was being pulled into a corner by Gaara, Temari somehow managed to kiss Shikamaru who pushed her away, she landed on the glass table going straight through it, everyone stopped what they were doing all the girls gathered around Temari and shot glares at the guys who were stood around Shikamaru, Shikamaru had started to shake uncontrollably, Emily looked at her brother in shame,

"H-how could you?" was all she managed to say before leading Temari away with Magenta's help, who stopped and said,

"Kiba? Get him away from the others before he makes more damage" Shikamaru looked at her as if trying to apologise but she ignored him and added

"don't bother wasting your breath," Kiba looked from Magenta to Shikamaru then grabbed his wrist and led him outside to the field where they watch clouds, when he was sure they were alone he asked

"Why did you do that to Temari?" Shikamaru avoided any eyesight.

----------------------


End file.
